starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Meco
}} Signature Hi, Mr. Meco. Sorry for bothering you, but I have recently made myself a signature, and I would really want your opinion (because it matters very much to me). What do you think ? -- [[User:Andra2404|'Andra2404']] !WARNING! Badge collector !WARNING! 20:57, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :Use a user-space template. I do not want red links happening if the image gets renamed. - Meco (talk, ) 21:26, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Don't worry, I changed the image. -- [[User:Andra2404|'Andra2404']] !WARNING! Badge collector !WARNING! 09:46, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Stretched images. Sure thing, but the one's I've uploaded, ie: Maar, Tychus, and the larva were screen shotted in full window mode at 720p. I also shrink the pictures so the don't look too fuzzy. Is that alright? Or do you want me to just go ahead with what you want? -User:Unneta :We probably get better quality overall if we download first, then take the shot. - Meco (talk, ) 21:12, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Found one, it's called Youtube downloader. It can download any file and turn it in 1080p. I have only done one fire so far, so I'll see how well it works later on. -User:Unneta :Watch the file size. Remember: 150 kB limit. I don't know what program you're using, but I take screenshots using VLC, which produces pngs. I then use GIMP to crop and save to jpg; GIMP allows jpg to be saved at varying quality levels. I choose 85% to start off; that usually reduces the size below 150 kB. :An additional advantage of VLC is that it only takes the screenshot as large as the video's resolution, not in the resolution that your monitor is in. So if the video is only 640x320, but you have your vidceo player stretching it to 1024x768, VLC only takes it at 640x320. - Meco (talk, ) 21:29, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Meco, I am sorry about the capitalization incident, and I promise it will never happen again.when I need assistance, I shall ask you.Please forgive me. Lack of References (Gulp....) Well, it seems you erased some of my edits I made after I read this because the lack of reference. Indeed, I have left some articles quite unreferenced, but I though that the general dialogue itself could be a reference, since Annabelle says that randomly. Should we make an reference only for the discussions with her, and also for all the other characters ? Also, is there any reference for the discussing of badges in the cantina with other characters ? -- [[User:Andra2404|'Andra2404']] !WARNING! Badge collector !WARNING! 16:08, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :In the very few times I've clicked on the marshal's badge, I've only had Raynor say anything. Since this should be pretty easy for somebody to check, I'd rather that it be confirmed that other people say things first. - Meco (talk, ) 23:41, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Bucephalus width The picture in the article shows rather clearly it's not 82.5m wide but more like 362.6m with those 'wings' sticking out the side. Who ever ref'ed it as that may have mistaken depth for width or the game itself has a error much like the Ent-A having motre decks in STV then the MSD or calcs would show. So short of a screencap clearly saying Width: 82.5 m I'm going with the more accurate and easier to prove larger number. - :First: sign your posts. :Second: we do have a screencap that says "Width: 82.x m." Given the other weird things in the SC universe, arbitrarily deciding/mistaking width as height or vice versa for this battlecruiser is peanuts. Leave it. :Third: the VehicleBox has no depth field. Stop trying to use it. - Meco (talk, ) 13:58, October 8, 2010 (UTC) WoL mission quotations I split it up like that because the page itself was unreadable, both to editors and readers. The editing problem might have been fixed now, but by making all the quotations display there again, it went back to being unreadable. Also, for some reason, the table of contents is screwed up, showing everything after "zero hour" as part of that section, while both zero hour and the next part use " blah ".-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 14:22, October 11, 2010 (UTC) If it's that hard to read, we could use the "tab" system we use for the citation index. However, sine we want new editors to edit this page, I wonder if there's a way to make editing each subsection easy as well. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 14:33, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Image quality I have medium graphic capability now, but only poor capability when it comes to videos. The hybrid images are complex and hard to understand, and pausing doesn't really work :( I start to see why some websites have actual funding, like why Medievaldragon couldn't just record a ComicCon; video cameras are apparently expensive (or at least good ones are). PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 19:54, October 17, 2010 (UTC) While playing, I find myself pressing prtscr rapidly in hopes one of the images will be what I want. I'm almost tempted to start looking around for video capture software to record my gameplay. Alas, that doesn't solve the problem of quality. I mean, compare File:WarfieldForwardBase_SC2-WoL_Story1.jpg to what's in this video. If it wasn't for the UI elements in the video I would have taken the screenshot from it. The difference in lightning is heartbreaking (it really shows when you download the original video). :( - Meco (talk, ) 20:23, October 17, 2010 (UTC)